Getaway
by awsnapcheerio
Summary: what happens when Beck takes everyone on a trip gone wrong? Will Jade be okay? please read! Chapter 12 is the only M rated chapter! **NOW COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

Tori's POV

What can I say? I love life. I have 3 amazing best friends, Cat, Beck, and Robbie. I have an amazing boyfriend, Andre, and then there was my frenemy, Jade. We are the 6 best friends anyone could for, and we all love each other. Like no joke. LOVE each other. Beck and Jade, Andre and I, and Cat and Robbie. Those are the pairings. Beck and Jade has been a couple for about 3 years (we're all 17 by the way). They are complete opposites, but they are perfect for each other. All of us look up to them. Anyway, we're all going to Karaoke Dokie in a few hours, but we're all meeting at Beck's RV to hang out for a little before!  
>~~~~<p>

_KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK. _I ran down the stairs to see who it was and opened the door.

"Hey baby chika!" Andre greeted me.

"Hey Andre, you said you'd pick me up at 7? Its 6:30 and I still need to get dressed!"

"Sorry Tor, I just couldn't wait to see your pretty face!" He leaned over and kissed me.

"Okay! Well in that case, come upstairs!"

We walked upstairs and into my room, where Andre plopped down on my bed and I went to go get my outfit. Jeans, flats, and purple shirt? Sounds good! I brought my outfit out to where Andre was and started changing. I heard a gasp when I was just in my panties and bra. I couldn't help but laugh. We have been going out for 7 months, and we still havn't had sex, or seen eachother naked, so this was about as close as we've gotten…

"Hey Andre, my parents are out of town for the weekend and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to spend the night?"

"Ha, sure babe." He kissed me once more, and then we left for Becks.

**Jades POV**

I was running up the stairs, down the stairs, trying to get away from my father. I checked my phone. It was only 6. I had an hour until we met at Beck's. One more hour of running. I turned the corner of out large mansion of a house, and locked myself in the guest bedroom.

"Jadelyn! I know you're in there!" He started pounding at the door, then it got quiet. My dad didn't want to hurt me, right? I mean, ever since my mom died, he said the anger needed a way to get out. I just was so sick of it, and the only person that knew about it was Beck. He knew because of all the bruises on my stomach, and the way I winced when he accidentally brushed over one.

I looked at the door. It was quiet, too quiet. I needed to get out, now. I looked at the window, we were on the 3rd story, so I couldn't jump out…but there was a tree right by it, maybe I could climb it down! I did, with ease. Now I made a mad dash for my car, and climbed in and drove to Beck's. Safety at last!

"Hey babe, your early," Beck greeted me when I walked in.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No no! Stay babe!"

"Do you want to know why I'm early?"

"Your dad. I can tell by the running mascara," He said wiping my eyes.

"Yeah." Beck leaned down to kiss me softly, and hug me.

"I will never hurt you, Jade, I love you."

"Good. I love you too." I leaned up to kiss him again, and he picked me up and we watched T.V. until the others arrived. I knew Beck was thinking about running away with me. He hated my dad, and so did I.

**CATS POV**

Pink is a pretty color, like the dress I was wearing.

"Robbie! We're going to be late to Becks! "

"Let's go!" Robbie said as he gave me a quick peck on my lips. _Riiing!_

It was my phone. I looked at the screen… it was Beck. What does Beck want?

"Hey Beck!"

"Hey Cat, it's Jade. I left my phone at my house. I was in a hurry to get out. My dad did it again, and Beck's mom isn't going to let me stay at his house much longer, and I need to get away. Can I stay at your house for a few days starting tomorrow?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks, see you in a few!"

I sighed. Me and Beck were the only people Jade trusted, and what her dad does to her is awful. She was right. She needed a getaway.

**BECKS POV**

We all drove to Karaoke Dokie, and entered the singing contest. Cat and Jade were singing a duet, Tori and Andre, Robbie and Rex, and I was going solo.

"Hellloooo everyone! Welcome to Karaoke Dokie! Tonight, thanks to our wonderful owner, we are giving away a trip to a private beach house in Florida with your owm stretch of private beach! You can bring 4-5 friends with you too! Now, let's get started with Jade West and Cat Valentine singing give it up!" The MC bellowed into the microphone.

I couldn't believe it. A trip to Florida! That's exactly what Jade needed. I knew her and Cat would easily win the thing, but I was going to give a kick-ass performance just in case. Jade was going to get her trip to Florida, and I, Beck Oliver, will make sure of that.

Cat looked at me with wide eyes, obviously thinking the same thing. They got up on stage, and Jade danced to the music and sang

_Someday I let you in, treat you right_

_Drive you out of my mind oh_

_You never met a chick like me_

_Burn so bright I'm gonna make you blind_

_Always want what you can't have_

_But is it bad if you don't get what you wanted_

_Make you feel good as I'm with you_

_Wanna shape you Boy, let's get it started_

_Give it up, you can't win_

_Cause I know where you've been _

_Such a shame, You don't put up a fight_

_It's a game that we play, at the end of the night_

_It's the same old story and your never getting it right_

_Give it up!_

_Yeahhhhh, ohhh oh_

_Come a little closer, come a little closer_

_Baby, baby_

_Come a little closer, come a little closer_

_Baby, baby_

_Come a little closer, come a little closer_

_Baby, yes you are my baby_

_And I'll make you crazy tonight!_

_Look at me boy cause I got you_

_Where I want you, isn't it so exciting_

_Wanna shake you, wanna break you_

_Take a backseat boy, cause now I'm driving_

_Give it up, you can't win_

_Cause I know where you've been_

_Such a shame_

_You don't put up a fight_

_It's a game that we play,_

_At the end of the night,_

_It's the same old story and_

_You'll never get it right_

_Give it up!_

_Wohoooaaaaaaaaa ooooohhhh_

_YEAH!_

Everybody in the room stood up and applauded for the girls. I clapped and whistled, and motioned Jade over to me so I could igve her a huge kiss.

"You were amazing up there. And hot," I whispered into her ear.

"I know."

"Ladies and gentleman, give it up for Jade West and Cat Valentine! Ha, get it?" no one laughed. "Well Tori Vega and Andre Harris singing Make it shine!

Tori and Andre did a decent performance, followed by Rex and Robbie, and 5 other people after them. It was finally my turn. I got up and sat up on a stool with my guitar. Girls were all over me, but Jade took care of that with a single glare.

"I wanna dedicate this song to my amazing girlfriend, Jade," I spoke into a microphone.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

I continued to sing the rest of the song, making Jade smile and smile, knowing the song went excactly with her life. I finished and the MC announced the winner.

"In second place, Jade West and Cat Valentine!"

They awkwardly walked up, clearly disappointed. They smiled and hopped back down. If they hadn't won it, who had? This was ridiculous. If I found out that Haley Ferguson chick won, I would strangle her. MY Jade deserved the trip. I could only cross my fingers and close my eyes and hope that Andre or Robbie won.

"And first place is…drumroll please…BECK OLIVER!"

I opened my eyes, clearly shocked. Jade gave me a kiss and I went up to claim the airplane tickets and the house key where we would be staying. I felt great knowing I won this getaway for my baby. I knew she deserved it. I just hoped nothing would go wrong once we were there…

**AWWW BECK WON JADE A TRIP NOW…WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG ONCE THEY GET THERE? HONESTLY, I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO WRITE (; ANYWAY, R&R TO LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE! **

**~Sarah 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jades POV**

I woke up in Beck's arms the next morning. Last night, he had won me a trip to Florida. Technically, I could have won it on my own, since me and Cat got second, but whatever. I'm a better singer than Beck, but those slutty girls in the audience had voted for him. He was too damn hot. I looked at him, still sleeping peacefully. I pushed him off the bed.

"Ow, babe. I was sleeping!" Beck cried from the floor.

"And I wanted you awake. Looks like I got what I want."

"You could have poked me…gently, or kissed me, or made alarm clock sounds."

"Yeah, but you need to man up. You've been too much of a sap lately."

"So maybe I should go back to Karaoke Dokie and tell them that my extremely ungrateful girlfriend who is grouchy in the mornings doesn't want to go to Florida?"

"And they will give the prize to second place, and I will go without you."

"Touché."

I smiled. I win. I always do. I stood up and immediately fell back down. Ouch. My thighs were SORE! I remembered last night. Beck smiled at my pain.

"Looks like someone's manly boyfriend fucked them pretty hard last night."

"Please, it was from my workout yesterday."

"That's not what it sounded like when you were screaming, 'ooh Beck, I can't take it anymore, ahhh! Beck! Too hard! It hurts!'"

I got up and slapped him as hard as I could. I tackled him on his bed, and rested on top of him. He leaned up and kissed me then rolled out from after me.

"Okay babe, we gotta get ready if we're going to make it to the airport on time, we're meeting everyone there!"

"I call first shower!" I said as I ran to the bathroom. I hated waiting.

"Hmm, there are no towels in there, I guess you should come out and get one!" Crap. He was going to take first shower if I walked out. Oh well, no towel!

I took a long shower, just to torture Beck, and walked out completely naked from my lack of towel. He was waiting on his bed with a towel slung over his shoulder.

"Someone really wanted first shower," He eyed me, enjoying what he saw.

"Yeah and now I'm soaking wet so give me that," I said, taking his towel off his shoulder, "Now go get showered, Beckett."

He pouted and went in the bathroom.

"Oh, and by the way, there were towels under the sink. I just wanted to see you naked."

I sighed and got dressed. I walked into the bathroom where Beck was taking a shower, and put my makeup on.

**BECKS POV**

"Babe! I'm taking a shower!" I said as Jade walked into the bathroom.

"Babe! I'm putting on makeup!" She said, mimicking me, "And chill, I've seen your tiny dick thousands of times. Stop trying to cover yourself up."

I pouted. I wasn't allowed to walk into the bathroom when she was taking a shower, but it was perfectly okay for her to do it to me? The joys of dating Jade.

"My dick is not tiny!"

"Uh, Andre's is way bigger."

"Ignoring how you know that…mine is a perfectly normal size."

"For an 11 year old boy; and you should ignore that."

"Okay, how many of my friends have you had sex with?"

"Andre, Chase, Ryan, Jay, Hunter, Eli…man Eli was fun…Clay, Cole, Matt, Leon, Riley, Robbie-"

"Woah Robbie? Someone was whoring their way around Hollywood Arts."

"Just kidding. You're the only person I've had sex with. And never call me a whore. EVER."

"So, if your not a whore and have never had sex with Andre, how do you know how big his dick is?"

"Girls know these things. You're lucky you have a pretty face and nice hair and abs, otherwise girls would hate you. If you were judged on your dick size then-"

"JADE! Again, my dick size didn't seem to matter when you were saying 'ooh Beck, you're so good at this, don't stop. I loooovveee you.'"

She proceeded to hit me.

"Okay let's go." She said, dragging her suitcase out to the car.

When we got to the airport, everyone else was already there.

"Hey man! Good job last night! This is awesome!" Andre greeted me.

"No problem!" I looked over at Jade. She was glaring at me. "But…um, I wouldn't have been able to sing that if Jade wasn't there?" I said, hoping Jade would be settled. She walked away. Why was she in a bad mood? Oh yes. Jade-coffee=disaster. "Hey, be right back, don't leave without me!" I called to them, running over to the Starbucks.

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks, my name is Claire, how may I help you sir?" The girl looked up and batted her eyes flirtatiously.

"Um, one black coffee, two sugars…for my girlfriend," I added the last part.

The girl sighed and went to make the coffee. She gave it to me and I walked back over to the group and gave the coffee too Jade.

"Here babe, love you."

She took it out of my hands and started sipping.

"Aw, Beck you're so sweet, Jade you should really be nicer to him. Say thank you or something," Tori started.

"No no! Her love is thanks enough, and really Tori, you should say thank you. Who knows what Jade might do without her coffee!" I interrupted before Jade could say anything and leaned down to kiss her. She grumbled something I couldn't hear, still sipping her coffee.

"Boarding call for flight 25B to Miami, Florida." The lady at the desk said.

"Let's go!" Cat screamed, and we all followed. We boarded the plane and I sat by Jade. She lifted up the armrest and put her legs on my lap. I relaxed a little. It was going to be fun. I mean, Florida! Beaches and Disney Land. Well, Disney Land might be a bad idea. Jade's not the best around kids. But beaches and shopping and relaxing. It sounded good to me.

"Please sit upright in your seat for takeoff," The pilot announced over the speaker. Jade didn't move from her position.

"Ma'am, would you mind putting your feet on the floor and sitting in an upright position?" The flight attendant asked Jade.

"No. I'm comfortable. But if somehow we all die because my feet aren't on the ground, then i give you permission to blame me for everyones deaths." Jade challenged, putting her feet on me even more.

"Ma'am, you can presume that position after we reach a cruising altitude, but-"

"I'm not moving!" Jade shrieked.

"Jade, c'mon," I looked at her.

"No."

"Fine," I said. I looked at the flight attendant, "Why hello, you are pretty girl, and as long as my girlfriend over here doesn't move, you have to stay, right? So we might as well chat until she does as she's told." I heard Jades feet thump on the floor. I looked at her and she was oozing with rage and jealously. The flight attendant left.

"PRETTY GIRL?"

"Jade chill, she was a 30 year old woman. I just wanted you to listen."

"Great, so now you're leaving me for women almost twice your age."

"Jade no! I just-"

"Save it."

"I love you!"

"I know."

**AND THAT'S CHAPTER 2! YEP! So CHAPTER 3 WILL BE WHEN THEY REALIZE WHERE THEY ARE STAYING AND WHEN THEY LAND AND THAT STUFF! This chapter was kinda a filler! :D the more reviews I get, the sooner I update! R&R! Do IT! Love you guys!'**

**~Sarah(:**


	3. Chapter 3

BECKS POV

"Jadey! Jadey-poo. Jadelyn August West, the girl I love, JADE!" I shook Jade, trying to wake her up. She had fallen asleep on the plane, and we were about to land. Tori and Andre were staring at me from across the aisle, and so was a random little 6 year old girl.

"Is she your girlfriend?" The little girl asked.

"Yes sweetie," I responded.

"Do you love her?"

"With all my heart."

"Are you gonna marry her?"

"Maybe when we're older."

"MAYBE?" Jade shrieked from the seat, "Only MAYBE? So you want to break up with me?"

"Good luck," The little girl said and turned around. I laughed, and Jade glared at her.

"Jadey, shhh, I L-O-V-E love you."

"Whatever."

I sighed. I did love her, but sometimes she was unreasonable. The plane landed, and we went to go get out bags, and got a cab to the house we were staying at. When we got to the house, we looked around. There were three rooms. Perfect. One for me and Jade, Tori and Andre, and Cat and Robbie. We unpacked our stuff and the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" I screamed, and moved to the door as fast as I could while carrying Jade on my back. "Babe can you get down so I can open the door?" Jade hopped down, and held my hand, intertwining our fingers. I opened the door, and there were 3 guys standing there with suitcases.

"Uh, hi." I greeted.

"Hey! You must be the guys we're sharing the house with! The owner of the Hollywood Karaoke Dokie said there were 6 of you, and there's 3 rooms right? Maybe we can do 3 people in each room?"

I looked at Jade, who was just as confused as I was; nobody mentioned we'd be sharing the house. "Uh, I didn't know we had to share the house, the owner of Karaoke Dokie said that we'd get the house to ourselves."

"Oh. Well we live in New York, and the owner of the Karaoke Dokie there said that we would get to share a house with 6 people from Hollywood."

"Oh, well come in. Hey, why don't you guys go sit in the living room, I'll go call my friends real quick." I said, heading upstairs to go get Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie. "Jade, babe, you stay here and keep them company."

**JADES POV**

Beck went upstairs and I looked at the three guys. They were cute, but they had dorky grins on their faces.

"So, Jade huh?" One guy asked.

"Yes. I'm Jade"

"Cool, I'm Stephen, this is Robert, and that Cade," Stephen said, pointing to his friends.

"I didn't ask," I snapped.

"Okay, sorry, chill." Stephen said, "You're kinda hot, in the dark way. Is that guy who went upstairs your boyfriend?" He asked, getting closer to me.

"Ugh you creep! Yes he's my boyfriend!"

"Well, he doesn't have to know about what we do," Stephen said edging closer.

I slapped him then stood up and walked to the other side of the room when Beck came down with everyone else.

"Okay guys, sorry 'bout that. I'm Beck, this is Andre, Tori, and Cat, oh and I'm sure you've already met Jade. Sorry if she hurt you." Beck introduced. I ran over to him and snuggled in his chest.

"Oh, we've met Jade," Stephen said, grinning, "I'm Stephen, and that's Robert and Cade."

"Okay, so we should probably figure out sleeping arrangements. We just discovered that one room has two king sized beds, so Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie are going to stay there, and one room has 3 twin sized beds, so you guys can stay there, and the last room has one queen sized bed, so me and Jade are going to stay there, sound good?" Beck asked.

"Yeah," Stephen said, still staring at me. I shuddered and stretched up to whisper in Beck's ear.

"I need to talk to you alone." I hissed at Beck.

"Uh, so you guys can go unpack." Beck said. After the creepy three left, Beck said, "So what's up?"

"Those three creeps hit on me while you were gone."

"Oh, so what did you do?"

"I slapped them."

"There's my Jadey!"

"Don't call me that."

**BECKS POV**

I was keeping calm on the outside, but I was so angry on the inside! They tried to hit on Jade! I hated them. I could already tell this vacation was off to a bad start.

We were all in the living room, just kind of awkwardly staring at each other. Correction: I was staring at the creeps and holding Jade in my lap, and the creeps were staring at Jade.

"So what are we going to do?" Andre asked.

"We can go swimming at the beach," Stephen suggested.

"I love swimming!" Cat screamed.

"And I love seeing girls in tiny bikinis," Stephen whispered in my ear when he was walking past me.

Keep it cool Beck. Keep it cool.

Jade and I went upstairs to change. I stared at her as she stripped down until she was just in her bra and panties. She looked up at me, "Like what you see?"

I laughed and attempted looking away. When I looked back up, she was completely naked and she walked over and sat on my lap.

"Stop being sexy," I muttered into her hair.

"No." Jade…purred…into my ear.

"Hey guys do you have any towels-Woah! Robert, look at this hottie on the bed!" Stephen called, looking at Jade. She squirmed under the covers and then looked up.

"Get out!" She shrieked.

"Seriously. Get the fuck away from my girlfriend!" I yelled.

"Ha. Whatever man. See you at the beach!" They yelled as they walked off.

Jade got her bikini on, and threw one of my t-shirts over it. I got my swim trunks on and we walked down hand in hand to where Tori, Cat, Andre, and Robbie were sitting on the beach.

"This is great! Thanks a bunch Beck!" Tori shouted over the waves.

"Yeah man, this rocks!" Andre said, putting his arm around Tori.

Cat looked at me with big eyes, and nodded, knowing the real reason we were here. For Jade. She lay down next to Robbie and closed her eyes. Cat was the gentlest spirit I had ever met. She was the water to Jades fire, and I guess I was the firewood. I would keep her burning, but eventually I would give up and burn up unless Cat came and cooled Jade off. We were the perfect two people to keep Jade going. Tori was the gasoline that kept Jade burning with anger. Wow. Lame analogies.

"Sup?" Stephen said as he went to sit by Jade.

"Get lost, freak," Jade said, scooting on my lap.

"Jade! That was rude!" Tori exclaimed.

"Thanks for backing me up, babe," Stephen said, smiling at Tori. Andre's face went from relaxed to tensed, and Tori looked at Jade apologetically, knowing why Jade was concerned. This was enough. He can't hit on my girlfriend, or my best friends girlfriend.

"Listen buddy. We came here to have a good time. We all see you and your creepy friends staring at our girlfriends, and let me tell you, they aren't interested. So if any of us are going to have a decent time, then I suggest that you mind your business and we'll mind ours, got it?" I said, fuming.

"Yeah. And I speak for Robbie too. We don't like that you hit on our girlfriends. Don't try anything," Andre put it.

"Yeah!" Robbie said. I sighed. Oh Robbie.

"Don't count on it," Stephen winked and sat by a laughing Robert and Cade.

This was wonderful. Just great.

"You're sexy when you're mad!" Jade exclaimed. I laughed and tackled her on the towel. I kissed her, hoping I would be the only one that got to kiss her this vacation. I was worried. I kissed her with desperation and longing. I wasn't going to let those creeps touch her.

**WEELLLL THE ENDING WAS KINDA BAD! SOWEEE (: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! IDEAS ARE ALWAYS APPREICIATED AND CONSIDERED! THE MORE REVIEWS I HAVE, THE SOONER I UPDATE. 10 MORE REVIEWS AND I WILL UPDATE! THANKS!**

**~Sarah (:**


	4. Chapter 4

*next day*

Jades POV

"Mm…Beck, stop, its morning. I want to sleep," I said to the teeth that were nibbling at my neck. I turned around and screamed, "OH MY FUCKING GOSH. WHAT THE HELL STEPHEN?" I said to Stephen, who had replaced Beck in the bed beside me.

"Jade! Why are you screaming? I went to get some water and-…you. Get the hell away from my girlfriend," Beck said, running into the room.

"Make me." Stephen said.

"Oh I'm gonna make you. Jade, please stay in the bed." Beck said. I just nodded. Beck could take Stephen. Stephen looked out of shape, not fat, just out of shape.

Stephen got up and walked past Beck and locked the door. "No one leaves," He said. Beck nodded.

Beck threw the first punch, hitting Stephen square in the jaw. He followed his punch with a kick to the groin, and then a punch in the nose. Stephen wiped his bloody nose and tried to punch Beck back, but Beck blocked him and Stephen looked around nervously. I smirked. He attempted one more punch, but when he failed he ran to the opposite corner of the room, away from Beck, and towards me.

"Okay buddy, I didn't want to have to play this way. But I want your girl and you're not giving her to me!" Stephen shouted as Beck ran over to him.

He pulled out a gun from his pocket and aimed it at me. I screamed. Beck stopped what he was doing and looked at Stephen.

"Don't shoot man. What do you want?" Beck asked, keeping a close eye on me.

"I want Jade. 3 hours in my room. She does what I say, or I shoot her." Stephen said, "And if you don't give me Jade, then I shoot you and take her."

Beck looked scared, and I couldn't blame him. He was trying to figure something out, and so was I. My dad had pointed guns at me many times (he would never shoot, but he threatened) and when he pulled up the gun, it jingled from the bullets inside…when Stephen brought up the gun, there was no jingle. Does that mean no bullets? Should I take the chance of dying if I'm wrong? I would rather die than be raped by that freak.

"Beck. I love you." I whispered. He looked confused. If I died in a few seconds, I would be glad those were my last words to him. "Hey Stephen! I'm not going to come in a room with you! You gonna shoot me? What about if I call 911 right now?" I said, pulling out my phone.

"Jade stop!" Beck screamed.

"Stephen! You gonna shoot me? I'm not giving you anything. Not my body, soul, or mind. You're a creepy, bitchy, rapist!"

Stephen looked at his gun. I was right! No bullets! He ran past Beck, and out of the room. Beck came over and hugged me.

"How'd you know there were no bullets?" He mumbled.

"Uh, well, my dad," I replied.

"Thank god for your dad!" Wow. Never thought I'd hear that. "We need to call everyone down for a meeting. " He said. I nodded.

We ran down to the room everyone was sharing.

"Guys, we need to talk," Beck said, closing the door behind him.

"Is it important?" Tori asked.

"No, Vega, we like wasting time we could be spending on the beach to talk to you! Of course it's important!" I screamed.

"Anyway, Stephen just threatened to kill me and rape Jade." Beck said.

"Woah man! This isn't cool." Andre said.

"No chizz!" I said.

"My brother got raped! Ha-ha, I mean graped. He got grapes thrown at him!" Cat laughed.

"Cat!" We all screamed.

"Yes?"

I sighed. She's so clueless.

"Should we leave?" Tori said, looking scared.

"I already considered it, and the plane Karaoke Dokie got for us doesn't come until next week, and we can't afford new flights." Beck said.

"What about if we go to my aunts beach house? It's a good 2 hours away?" Robbie suggested.

"But won't an ant's beach house be too small for us?" Cat asked.

"Aunt! Like his mom's sister!" I screamed.

"Oh, that makes sense!" I rolled my eyes.

"I just texted her and she said that we can't because she sold it last November," Robbie pouted.

"Well, since we can't go anywhere, what we need to do is stay in groups of three at all times, so we stand a chance. They aren't that good at fighting," Beck said.

"Okay," we all said.

"Hey, do you girls want to take a walk on the beach?" Tori said to me and Cat.

"Yeah!" Cat said.

"No." I said.

"Jade wants to. Or else I'm sleeping on the floor, and we aren't doing any clothless activities tonight," Beck said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Let's go!" I said.

"Me and Robbie did clothless activities last night!" Cat screamed.

"Cat!" Robbie shouted, Cat just giggled. I winced at the sight of Robbie without clothes.

"Hey Tori! You wanna do clothless activities?" Andre asked.

"Well, since we're talking about it, why don't we just have a fucking orgy!" I screamed, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad," Andre teased.

"UGH, Tori, Cat let's go!" I shouted.

Once we were on the beach, Tori and Cat were talking about some senseless drama that was going on back at school.

"Hey Jade, who's hotter, Ryder or Danny?" Tori asked, referring to both of their ex-boyfriends.

"It doesn't matter. Beck's hotter than both of them combined," I said without emotion.

"Speaking of which, we were just talking about how far we've all gone with our current boyfriends. Were you listening?" Tori asked.

"No."

"Okay, well Cat said Robbie has fingered her, those were the clothless activities she was talking about, Andre and I havn't done anything but make out, my dad's a cop so it's hard, and we're sharing a room with Cat and Robbie this week, so yeah, so how far have you and Beck gone?"

"I don't really think you want me to answer that, and personally, I don't want to answer it either," I said.

"Jadey- Poo! Answer!" Cat giggled.

"Don't call me that."

"WHAT"S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"I don't like being called that?"

"Oh. Okay!"

"Anyway Jade, answer!" Tori egged on.

"Fine. Me and Beck have had sex, like regular sex in bed. We've had sex in a shower, we've had really kinky sex, I'm not going to explain that, but the gist is pain turns Beck on. Uh, what else…we have make-up sex a lot…oh, and one time we had distraction sex, we also-"

"Kay! We got it!" Tori interrupted.

"You asked," I muttered.

"Hehe! Look! It's Stephen and Robert and Cade! Jade! Our names put together are Cade! Cat and Jade, CADE! Wait! They tried to rape you, should we leave?" Cat screamed.

I looked closely at the 3 boys in the distance. They were talking and pointing at us. They started running our way, "Cat, Tori, RUN!" I screamed. We ran and ran, I didn't realize how far away we wondered from the house.

"OOF!" I heard Tori fall behind me and Cat. As much as I hated her, we couldn't leave Tori, so I ran back and helped her up. She was wearing high heels. Idiot. By the time Tori was up, the boys had caught up and were circling around us like sharks.

"What do we have here?" Stephan asked, "It looks like three hot girls about a mile away from the house, on the beach, alone," He snickered.

I heard Cat gulp beside me and Tori whimper. Robert stepped by Tori and started kissing her neck. She whimpered even louder.

"Listen girls, we found a empty house right there," Stephen said, pointing to a house across from us," It has a bed, and no one had to know about this." He stepped to me and put a dirty hand on my cheek. I slapped it away. "Aw, baby, why do we have to play like that?" He grinned.

"I'm not going into that house with you," I said and spat on him.

"Fine. A little beach sex can be fun!" He pressed his lips to mine and shoved his large slimy tongue inside my mouth. His breath smelled like fish, and it was awful. I clamped my teeth down on his tongue and he yelped back in pain.

"You bitch!" He screamed.

"That's me!" I said sarcastically. Cat and Tori were huddled together and crying. Robert and Cade had their hands all over them. There was no way we were escaping. I had to think for the team here. I sighed. "Hey boys, now that I'm thinking of it, I've never had a foursome with three guys before," I batted my eyelashes and attempted to look seductive at them. Cat and Tori looked confused, but got it when Robert and Cade left them and came to me. I made a shooing motion behind my back that only Cat and Tori could see, telling them to run. I then held up a one, meaning to wait one minute. It was me and Cat's secret language. We made it up when we were little. Cat whispered the translation to Tori and they sat there.

"That's my girl," Stephen grinned.

"Yes, now I'm not very turned on right now…let's go, uh, baby," I said, trying to picture Beck in front of me instead of these freaks.

They all latched their lips somewhere on my body and I heard a scuffle as Cat and Tori ran back to the beach house to get our boys. Nobody but me seemed to notice they left. I hoped they hurried. I kissed Stephen back, just to distract him enough to give Tori and Cat a good head start before they noticed and ran after them. I felt someone tug at my shirt, and then pull, and the shirt I was wearing ripped off so I was in my lacy bra. The boys unlatched themselves from me to get a good view of my body.

"Hold on…where's the red head and the skinny one!" Cade screamed and they looked to where Cat and Tori where sitting.

"Shit shit shit shit!" Stephen screamed. "You're a smart one, bitch, but you really think we're done with you!" He yanked my bra off, and my hands flew to cover my upper body. I felt a tugging at my skirt, and my pants were off. Soon my underpants followed. Shit, these guys probably had AIDS or some disease! Where was Cat and Tori!

**Tori's POV**

I can't believe Jade did that! Me and Cat were running as fast as we could. When we got to the beach house, we were sweaty and out of breath. WE saw the boys on the patio.

"Where's Jade?" Beck immediately called, standing up.

"Stephen…Jade…rape…smart…tired…hurry!" I spit out.

"Dude! Let's go! To the car! It's faster! Drive it on the beach and I swear I'm going to run over those guys!" Beck screamed. I grabbed one of Jade's dressed she had left one the patio, knowing we would probably need it when she got there. I tried not to think of the horrible things they were doing to her. I hopped in the car with everyone else, and Beck sped down the beach. I hope Jade was okay. If it wasn't for her, Me and Cat would be there getting raped to. I would find some way to repay her. I hope she's okay.

**Dun, Dun, Dun! Cliffhanger! Ha-ha(: Should Jade get raped or not? I was thinking no, but if you guys want her to just tell me please! I like good reviews(; So Whattaya think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Let me know! R&R!**

**FlipFlop- I added the idea of the physical fight with Stephen for YOU! Thanks for the idea chikka! **

**Badeluvr- Beck&Jade, Jade&Beck chapter 8 is almost done! It's long, so it's taking me awhile! I should have it up today!**

**Jogianut123- Please don't put a cantaloupe in my bikini….(:**

**Anja- You seem to keep popping around! Thanks for your support on this story and Beck&Jade, Jade&Beck! (:**

**Jordan Love Lewis- Your stories really good! I love it! **_**Everyone else! Check out her story: A Vacation to Remember; It's Zoey 101! It's Super good!**_

**Thanks everyone for your support! You're the reason i keep writing...lets go for 40 reveiws...so thats 15 more! Thank cha!**

**~Sarah(:**


	5. Chapter 5

****WARNING! SOME MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER ISN'T EXCACTLY T RATED. It's just a little section of the chapter, though. I don't want to change the rating because it's only this one section of the chapter. Skip to the 4****th**** paragraph if you don't want to read the more mature material****

Jades POV

Where are they! I looked down at Stephen. He was taking his pants off. Wonderful. Robert was watching me and making sure I didn't run. I sighed as all three naked boys stood around me, rubbing their manhood. Well, Jade, if you die of AIDS or if they drown you in the ocean after, you can die a good person by saving your best friend and Tori. Isn't that what my mom always wanted me to be? A good person? No. It didn't matter what my mom wanted. She's halfway around the world for all I know. She left me with my dad. She wishes I didn't exist.

"This is gonna be fun," Stephen said, fondling with my breasts. I didn't enjoy the way he did it, he pushed down to hard and it felt weird in his grimy hands. Nothing like Beck.

"Aw, why is our baby not wet?" Cade said from below me. He was rubbing my vag in all the wrong places. "I can fix that," He smirked as he shoved three fingers inside me all at once. I screamed in pain. Beck knows I don't like any more than two fingers. And I wasn't wet, so it hurt twice as bad. My juices bathed him uncontrollably, and he latched his mouth to drink them. I whimpered.

"Shit! Guys! Look up! There's a car coming down the beach!" Robert said. Stephen pushed me to the ground, and they ran off. I saw the car pull up and Beck ran up to me and took my naked body in his arms.

"Jade, what did they do? Babe, I'm so sorry I let this happen!" He cried into me. I saw Tori give Beck one of my dresses, and he helped me in it.

"B-Beck. They almost raped me. They didn't though," I heard him breathe a sigh of relief. That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**BECK's POV**

"Jade! Jade! Say something!" I screamed, shaking her motionless body.

"Man, C'mon, we need to get her to a hospital!" Andre got in the drivers seat with Tori beside him. Me and Cat hopped in the back with Jade, and Robbie followed behind.

Andre sped down the highway 30 MPH above speed limit. We heard the wail of sirens behind us, and Andre unwillingly pulled over. The policeman came over and Andre rolled down his window.

"Sir, you do realize you were going 103 miles per hour? That is 33 above the speed limit."

"I know. But we need to go because my friend in the back is unconscious and we need to get to the hospital!" Andre explained. The policeman peered into the back seat and we pointed at Jade, who was sprawled between us.

"How did she get unconscious?" The policeman asked, clearly not believing us.

"Sir, can we explain at the hospital! And if we get to the hospital and you still don't believe us then charge us when we're there!" Andre screamed.

"Okay. I will give you an escort to the hospital. Follow behind me," The policeman said.

"Thank you!" Everyone (but Jade) said.

Andre followed the policeman, and once we were there, I carried Jade to the emergency room.

"She's unconscious and I don't know what happened. There were these guys who tried to rape her but they didn't and she was fine but all the sudden she just went unconscious and here we are!" I babbled at the front desk. The lady said something that sounded like '468 at the front desk!' All of the sudden there were doctors with a stretcher taking her into a room. The lady at the desk told us to go wait in the chairs. I turned around to see Andre explaining to the policeman, Cat was crying and Robbie was soothing her, and Tori was talking to another lady asking her to tell us when they knew anything about Jade. I sat by Cat and Robbie, and looked at the people walking in and out of the doors. I noticed that a bunch of parents came in, looking for their injured children. I thought about Jade. I wasn't going to call her dad to say she was injured, and who knows where her mom was. Her mom had left them about the time we had started dating, and Jade has no idea where she is. I saw a lady with suspisous looking glasses on. She took them off and she looked drunk and like she hadn't slept in three days.

"Hi. I'm going to room 2B to start rehab," The lady said.

"I'm sorry, but a young girl just came in unconscious and she had to take your room because her injuries were serious." The receptionist said to the lady, "Please wait by that young man over there," she said, pointing at the empty seat by me. The lady turned around, and I swear she looked familiar. She sat down beside me and muttered a hello.

She took a long look at me and said, "Beck?"

I gasped. How did this lady know my name? "Y-Yes?"

She laughed. "So you're in Florida? Couldn't take Jade anymore?"

"Mrs. West?" I gasped. Jade's mom was here…for rehab.

"Yes Beck? Wait, is that Cat? And the puppet kid? And Andre! And who's the skinny brunette?" She asked, noticing my friends behind me. Their heads snapped up.

"Mrs. West!" Cat shrieked.

"Sh. Yes it's me. So who's the brunette?" She asked , turning to me.

"That's Tori. She came after you, uh, left."

"Ah. So why you kids in Florida? Needed to get away from Jade? It's believable." She smirked. She reminded me of Jade so much. Well, the smirk at least.

"Uh, no. The opposite actually. Jade is in room 2B because she's unconscious. Mrs. West, she almost got raped!" I exclaimed, hoping this woman would show some love for her daughter.

"HA! Serve's her right!" Mrs. West laughed. My mouth dropped open and I spoke with anger.

"What did Jade ever do to you? You're the one who left her with her drunk ass father who beats her! She comes running to me or Cat every night because we're the only people who show her what love is! Isn't that the parents job? All you ever told her was that she's a useless pile of bones. She's not! She's beautiful and talented, but no one ever gives her a chance. You know what! I bet she doesn't want you in her life. I bet she can't wait to go to college and start her life. I bet she doesn't want you there when she gets married and starts a family, when her children take their first steps. When she explains what an idiot their grandma and grandpa were and how she would NEVER do that to her children." I balled my hands in fists, blazing at the monster of a woman that hurt Jade so many times.

"Well Beck. You sure have changed from the polite boy you were 3 years ago."

"You wouldn't know! Because you left!"

"Mrs. West, please go to room 2B." The receptionist called.

"Okay. Hopefully Jade died in there," She spat as she got up.

Thoughts started to swarm my head. What if Jade died? I made a mental note not to let Jade know her mom was here. It would only upset her.

"Beck Oliver?" The receptionist called. I got up, "Jade West has been released. She had a minor concussion, and passed out from shock and stress. She is fine and will be out shortly. Unfortunately, you mentioned that she almost got raped, so police officers are here to get descriptions of these men."

"Thank you," I said, and sat down.

"Is she okay?" Robbie asked, with Cat sniffling in his arms.

"Yeah."

"That asshole is Jade's mom?" Tori exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"I feel so bad for Jade. I completely forgot what her mom was like." Andre sighed.

"It's awful," Cat whispered.

"Here is Jade West," A man said, rolling Jade out on a wheelchair.

"I feel fine I can walk!" Jade snapped, getting up. I sighed. She was fine. She ran over and kissed me, and I pressed against her harder. I loved her. Even if her mother didn't. She's precious to me.

"Beck?" She said, pulling away.

"Yeah?"

"I saw my mom."

And that's when I knew things could only get worse.

**Uh oh! What will happen? I need to know how many of you want some sexy bademance, and want the rating to be changed to M, and how many of you want it to stay T. If I do change it to M, it won't be hardcore lemons all the time, just maybe one chapter every once in a while. Depends on what you put in your reviews! Let me know PEOPLE! HA(: Well, do you like? Lemme know! R&R!**

**Tawny-Fern- Yes I do realize that, but that wouldn't make the story very interesting would it? (;**

**TheGracie- Why thank you! :D**

**JadeplusBeck- I love you. That's all I have to say. Xoxxooxoxoxoxxoxo**

**And to all the people that inputed on whether or not Jade should get raped(: I love you! Now my next question is whether it should stay T or change to M. R&R! **

**~Sarah(:**

**P.S. I wasn't pleased about the amount of reveiws i got for my story Caterina West, check it out and please reveiw it, I'm still not sure if i should continue with it! Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

Becks POV

"You saw her? I'm sorry Jade! I should've told you the first second I saw you!"

"Shut up. I don't care that you didn't tell me, it's just that, she walked past me and she said, she- she said," Jade broke off in a series of sobs. I hated seeing her this way. What had her mother said to her!

"Jade, what did she say?" I lifted her chin and looked at her tear-stained face.

"She said, 'Beck is so different now. You changed him into a bitch just like you. I guess it rubs off after two years' and Beck! It's true! You have gotten a lot, uh not mean, but more sarcastic and mysterious! Beck! You should break up with me! I don't want you to turn anymore like me!" She broke down in another series of sobs.

I rubbed her back soothingly, and kissed her forehead. "Jade, I would never leave you. I like that you make me the way I am. You haven't made me mean or sarcastic, you've made me stronger. And I'm glad. Jade, I wish I could be as strong as you. If I had a family like yours, I would have ran away or killed myself by now…please don't do either…but you haven't! You hang in there, because you know it can only get better! You hang in there because you're the best damn singer at Hollywood Arts, and you're the best damn actress too!" I told her, shaking her violently. I stopped, seeing she wasn't enjoying the shaking.

"You really think that?" She smiled.

"Yes. And it's not just me! Andre! Cat! Robbie! Isn't Jade amazing?"

"Yeah man. I love writing songs for Jade to sing, even if she refuses to sing half of them because they're too happy, but when I find the perfect one for her to sing, it's amazing. It's the best song ever, and it's worth the billion times you have to keep rewriting because she's so picky." Andre said, and Jade smiled.

"AND JADEY! Remember that Well Wishes play you wrote? It was amazing! Even your DAD liked it! Jade's dad!" Cat screamed. Jade laughed.

"And Jade, remember before Tori came, you got every single lead? You're an amazing actress too!" Robbie said, and Jade frowned.

"Great! So I'm an amazing actress, but I'm nothing compared to the great Tori Vega, right?" She said, looking at Tori, who had not imputed something about how great Jade was.

"Jade, sweetheart, we should really get back!" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Okay," she said quietly and grabbed my hand. We walked past hurt Tori, to which I could only give sympathetic eyes too. Jade was better than Tori, but Sikowitz just liked Tori better. It wasn't fair. But then again, life isn't fair.

We all hopped in the car, and drove back to the house. Jade was resting her head on my shoulder.

"Jade, listen, and please don't interrupt-"Tori started.

"Don't what! Oh interrupt, my bad," Jade sneered. I kissed her forehead, but didn't get mad. She had a right to be in a bad mood, she almost got raped, and then blacked out, and then saw her asshole of a mother.

Tori rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I 'm really sorry we didn't get off to the best start, I mean, you dumped coffee on me, I kissed Beck. I get it. We started off bad. But Jade, I want to be friends. Beck was right when he said you're super talented, and gorgeous, and strong, and I know I get most of the leads because I'm a suck up. But I guess that's showbiz or whatever. But Jade, what you did for me and Cat today was amazing. We could all be in the hospital right now, testing for AIDS, or we could be dead, but you saved us, and that takes a truly good person, and I want to be friends. Jade, will you please be friends with me?" Tori begged. Everybody's eyes got wide.

"It sounds like you're asking me to marry you," Jade narrowed her eyes, "I refuse to be your friend, although after that speech I'm willing to make you a pal. We do NOT have sleepovers or anything of that nature, but we can talk and give advice or whatever. If it makes you feel better, you are now one step on the friendship scale higher than Robbie and like a million above Rex. My only friend is Andre, and my best friend is Cat. Beck is my boyfriend, and Robbie is a loser. Rex is a piece of trash. You were lower than Rex yesterday. Be happy." Jade said. I smiled. This was big.

"Yay!" Tori said, followed by Robbie, "Hey! That's mean!"

"Wait," I asked. "So if Andre's your friend, does that mean you have sleepovers with him?"

"Totally." She smiled, "And sometimes we do a little more than sleep," she winked. Everybody but me and Tori laughed. I decided that she was kidding.

We pulled into the beach house driveway, and there were flashing lights and cop cars everywhere. Three, four, five cops came out of the house, with a handcuffed Stephen, Robert, and Cade.

"Were these the people that raped you?" The police officer asked Jade.

"Yes."

"BITCH!" Stephen screamed. We watched the police take them away in the night; where we were informed they would be locked up for 7 years.

We ran inside the beach house, finally ready to enjoy our vacation. It was almost midnight, so we would have to enjoy the beach tomorrow, so we all walked upstairs to our rooms. Jade led me up to our room and started taking off her hospital gown, revealing she had nothing underneath. I took advantage of the moment, and picked her up, kicking and screaming, and threw her on the best. I hopped on top of her, and kissed her, pressing us closer.

"Beck, lose your clothes," she smiled. I pulled away to quickly rip my clothes off, and the hopped back on her. She flipped us so she was on top, and kissed my stomach going lower and lower. She was almost _there_ when we heard frantic knocking at the door, then Cat barged in.

"JADEJADEJADEJADE! Your mom's at the door! She wants to see you, and if you say no then there will be consequences, oh, and we can't find Tori ANYWHERE. Andre said she went missing when she went outside on the porch to get a towel she left out there. Robbie thinks your mom took her! Oh hey Beck…uh…you're naked..." she looked around awkwardly, "nice dick!" She squealed and ran out. I looked after her confused. Jade's mom was at the door, probably she stole Tori, and I have a nice dick. Okay Cat. Jade rolled out from under me, cursing under her breath and pulled clothes on.

"You going to talk to her?" I asked, pulling on my boxers.

"I have to! She has Tori, and my mom has killed someone before, and I don't think she's afraid to do it again!"

"Okay babe, I'll be right behind you and I'll jump in if things get bad." I said as she left. I pulled on the rest of my clothes and ran downstairs, but Jade wasn't on the porch or in the house. I heard Andre, Cat, and Robbie talking softly in their room. I looked all around. She was nowhere to be found…but Tori was sobbing on the couch.

"Tori! What happened?"

"She- Jade's mom, she took me, and ties me up, and she said as soon as she finds Jade she lets me go and that I was just for bribing or something," She sobbed. I sat next to her and rubbed her hand soothingly. I buried my head in my hands. I guess I should at least tell Andre I got his girlfriend.

**JADES POV**

"Jade. Nice to see you," my mom sneered from the door.

"Good luck," Andre muttered and walked past me back to his room.

"What mom? I want Tori back." I yelled.

"You want Tori back? I have her right here." She said, yanking a rope with a tied up Tori. Tori looked so scared…

"What do you want mom?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"You. Come take Tori's place, or I'm afraid Tori will only get to experience 16 years of her life." My mom snickered. Tori's eyes when wide and filled with tears. I sighed. This is the second time today I saved your ass Vega.

"Okay. I'm coming. Let her go." My mom grabbed my wrist and untied Tori. Tori ran inside and my mom dragged me outside. This was wonderful. Just wonderful.

**UH OH? NOT JADE! Okay, so I promise Jade won't die. But, I think I'm going to keep this rated T because of a very convincing PM I got. But I swear for all you sex-loving peoples out there, I will put some borderline M stuff in too! (: If you people love Bade and sex, read Distraction by Serene Cullen. It's a very good story :D R&R and tell me how I did, and let me know if theres anything you guys want to see in the story!**

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade- I'm not against it either, but I don't think I want it to distract from the story too much. **

**No name reviewer- That is a very convincing argument…(;**

**Margot is Me- Okaayy. Well, no M, but thanks for telling me what you wanted me to do if I did! I wasn't sure if I should just BAM! Make it M, until your review came along(; but I didn't make it M because of other reasons!**

**TheGracie- That first part couldn't be more true(; but, it's staying T.**

**Coffee Writer Girl- Gosh with the threats…ha, jk :D thanks for your opinion!**

**JadePlusBeck- Yeah! My story! I do what I want to it yo! :D my attempt to act black. Swagger! love you! **

**Okay, R&R Please!**

**~Sarah(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Becks POV**

"Andre. We got Tori," I sighed, bringing her in a room of 3 worried faces.

"Thank god! We can finally enjoy our vacation!" Robbie said.

"Uh... you guys can if you want," I looked down as I talked.

"Why wouldn't we?" Cat asked with big eyes. I felt a tear go down my cheek. Stop it, Beck! Be a man. But I'm no man without Jade.

"Dude! What's wrong?" Andre screamed, holding Tori protectively in his arms.

I shook my head. I couldn't waste time.

"Jade saved me," Tori squeaked. Everyone looked at her.

"And where's Jade?" Andre asked cautiously.

"I don't know man!" I said, breaking down sobbing on someone's bed.

"Beck! Don't cry!" Cat said.

"Shhh, Beck. We're gonna find her. Don't worry man." Andre said, giving a weak smile, "Tori, do you know who took Jade?"

"Her mom," we both answered.

"Okay. Now we just need to go to the police, and find where her mom lives around here," Andre said, getting up.

"Okay. You're right. Crying isn't going to get us anywhere," I said, wiping my eyes. I will find Jade. I will.

It was about 2 in the morning, and everybody hopped in the car. We ran into the police station ad we all started talking at once to different police officers.

"My girlfriend was kidnapped by her mom…well…I know her mom can't 'kidnap' her, but she hasn't seen her mom in two years and she lives with her dad in L.A.," I babbled to a police man writing notes.

"About 5'7, maybe 120 pounds, probably more like 115, wavy black hair with blue extensions, right eyebrow piercing, what was she wearing…Beck what was Jade wearing? She came home from the hospital in the hospital gown and I didn't see her after that-"Andre babbled.

"She was wearing black jeans and a purple tank top with little ruffle things and no shoes, just socks," I said, remembering when Cat barged in.

"I take it you're the boyfriend?" The policeman smiled at my nervousness.

"Yeah," I turned red.

"All of you come here!" The policeman said. We all gathered around him, "So we are looking for Jadelyn August West. Jade for short. She is a 16 year old Caucasian female with black wavy hair and blue extensions. She is 5'7, 115-120 pounds. She was last seen wearing black jeans and a purple top, no shoes, and you believe her mother, who she hasn't seen for two years, took her? And do any of us know the mothers name?" The policeman asked.

Shit, what was her mom's name? I haven't seen her in so long I didn't care. "Shellie West. Her maiden name is Shellie Jadelyn Rosanda, but she's still married, technically, so she should be under records as Shellie Jadelyn West." Cat squeaked. That's it. Jade was named after her mom. I remember.

"Okay. She her address is 3629 Sunflower Street," the policeman said, typing on a computer. Follow us to the site, and we will see if she's there.

"Yes sir." Robbie said, saluting him.

"Call me Jim."

We followed multiple police cars to the house. It was like a scene out of an action movie. Officer Jim knocked on the door. "This is the police. Open up or else we're barging in!"

The door squeaked and cracked open. A little old lady appeared. "Hello my dears, what's all this noise?"

"Is this the mom?" Jim asked me confused.

"No…" I said, and Jim turned back to the old lady.

"What's your name, and do you know any one by the name of Shellie West or Jade West?" The policeman asked.

"I am Jadelyn Rosado, and Shellie West is my daughter, and Jade West is my granddaughter," the old lady replied.

"When was the last time you saw and spoke to Shellie West?" The policeman questioned.

"Oh, Shellie lives here with me, and the last time I saw her was when she came home from her therapy. She said dear Jadelyn was in town, and went to go visit her. I wish I could have gone, but I'm restricted to this house. She said she was bringing Jadelyn back to see me," Jades grandma replied, "And she called not too long ago saying that she was about 30 minutes away, and that she had to take care of some business with Jade before she came."

"Code 354 at 3629 Sunflower Street!" Officer Jim spoke into the walkie talkie. "Everybody move your cars, suspect will be here any minute!" We all ran and moved the cars a street over and then sprinted back to the house.

"Ma'am, we have searching license and we demand you let us in the house." Officer Jim said, out of breath.

"Of course! Would you like some water? Also, do you mind telling me what's wrong?" Jade's grandma said.

"Yes, inside." We all rushed inside, and sat at the table. Me, Andre, Cat, Tori, and Robbie were there, along with Officer Jim and 4 other police officers.

"You're daughter, Shellie, is being accused of kidnapping your granddaughter, Jadelyn. Jadelyn was taken from a beach house where she was staying with her friends," Officer Jim pointed to us, "and they haven't seen or heard from her since. Also, before Jadelyn was taken, Tori Vega, her," he said, pointing to Tori, "Was abducted by Shellie, and to set Tori free, she wanted Jade instead."

"Oh dear!" Jade's grandma looked mortified. Suddenly the door handle jiggled, and we heard muffled screams and a 'shut up Jade!' We all hid, and Jim said, "If you give us away, you will be arrested."

**Jades POV**

My mom took me away from the beach house, and drove to some secluded mansion and took me inside, having to provide finger prints for the door to open.

"Welcome back Shellie, I assume you've brought Jade?" A man said.

"Yes. Now, I promised my mother she could see Jade before she's needed, and I don't want any questions to rise, so I will bring her to see her grandmother one last time, and then you may do whatever you want with this trash," She said, spitting on me. I kicked her. A light flickered on and I saw about 8 men standing in front of me.

"I can't wait," the leader said, licking his lips. Way to go Jade. It seems every time you save Tori, you manage to get yourself raped by creepy men. He walked over to me and lifted my chin. "How about one quick session before you see grandma?" He smiled.

"Go to hell," I spat.

"Feisty. Well, Shellie. Your work will be done, after you bring Jade back from her grandmas. I asked for a hot young girl, and let me say, you sure have brought me one," He snickered. "Let's go babe," He said, dragging me away from my mother who looked…sorry? He opened a door to a room with a giant bed in the middle, and handcuffed me to the posts. The other 7 men came in and locked the door. They were all in just boxers, and soon, every single one of them were rolling on condoms.

"Why?" I squeaked, looking at the box of condoms passing around.

"Well, babe, you see, all of us have AIDS, and so no girl ever wants to come close to us. We want you around for a long time, so we're using condoms to keep you from dying so fast," he smiled.

"Gee, thanks," I muttered sarcastically. He ripped my clothes off and started banging me. He wasn't very big, so it didn't hurt when he entered me, like it usually does with Beck, even though we have sex a lot. I didn't let out one sound. Not a moan, not a cry, not a fight, nothing. I closed my eyes, and let all emotions escape me. I felt multiple men go in and out of me, treating me like some toy you have to share at a preschool. Finally, they stopped, and dragged me back to my mother. She had tears in her eyes when I came out with nothing but a bra on and semen splattered all over me.

We hopped back in the car, where my mom gave me my clothes and a towel to clean up with. I cleaned up in the trunk of the car and then sat down.

"I'm so sorry Jade." She sobbed.

"Go to hell. If you were really sorry, you would drive me back to my friends and turn yourself in, not take me to see grandma before I spend the rest of my life as a sex toy to some creepy dudes! This is the second time somebody has raped me today." I spat. I honestly missed my grandma. I haven't seen her since my mom left. But, I'd rather be with my friends. Finally, I cried. I let it all out.

We pulled onto a street, where I saw a police officer hiding in the bushes. He whispered something in a walkie talkie, and I smiled. I was going to be okay! I looked at my mom, but she didn't notice the policeman. I put on my actors face as she dragged me to the door.

"Owww!" I screamed, as she squeezed my wrist to hard.

"Shut up, Jade!" She yelled, and jiggled the doorknob. You're going to be okay Jade; you're going to be just fine. Beck wouldn't let you leave him.

**Cliffhanger! So, I know a bunch of you didn't want Jade to get raped, but I felt like it needed to happen. Please forgive me! So, let's see what happens when Jade and her mom enter the house(: I'm thinking this story will be over in the next chapter or two, but if you guys want, I can write a bunch of fluffy Bademance of what happens when they finally get to enjoy their vacation! Tell me if that's a good idea or not! R&R if you want some Bademance! **

**JadeplusBeck- You make me laugh. Bori is like Beck and Tori having sex. Lol. From now on, I'm going to have to write B()ori instead of that evil word (; Ha. Love you!**

**Okay, I just realized I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter. I want more. :D hehe. I'm greedy. **

**Thanks for reading! R&R!**

**~Sarah (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Beck's POV**

I held my breath as the door opened.

"Mom? It's Shellie! Jade's here!" I heard Jade's mom yell.

"Jadelyn dear!" Her grandma got up and hugged Jade. I almost cried when I saw Jade. Her hair was messed up and she had…hickeys all over her neck. I would have to talk to her later.

"Hi Grandma!" Jade said, leaning down to hug her 5 foot tall grandmother.

"You're so beautiful and tall!" Her grandma gasped. I could see tears in Jade's eyes. I wanted to get her attention so badly, but I couldn't blow our cover.

"Okay, mom. I think Jade has to go do her business now. She has friends to get back to." Jades mom smiled and Jade frowned.

"Put your hands above your head and nobody gets hurt. Shellie West, you are under arrest for kidnapping and abuse." Officer Jim yelled as he popped out from his hiding place. Policeman filled the room and Jade's mom was handcuffed. Jade clung onto her crying grandma and I got up.

"Beck!" She said, and hugged me.

"Grandma, this is my boyfriend Beck. I came down here on vacation with him and my 4 other friends," she said, pointing to the rest of the gang.

"I know! We've met. This boy brought the police," her grandma said. Jade hugged me again and got on her tip toes.

"I love you," she whispered in my ears. She smiled. Andre came up behind her and hugged her, along with Cat, Tori, and Robbie. We made a giant group hug with Jade in the middle.

"Owww!" She shrieked. We all pulled back instantly.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked, reaching for her hand.

"Nothing. Just a bruise you guys touched." She smiled.

"Did your mom give you the bruise?" I asked. Something was up. She screamed when I touched her hips. Who would give her bruises on her hips? You don't get bruises on your hips unless someone pressing on them hard. Possibly pinning you to a bed.

"Um, yeah," Jade smiled. "I've missed you guys," she said, leaning up to hug me. "I'll tell you later." She whispered in my ear, and then looked around. Most of the police officers were gone, some were searching the house for who knows what, and Jades grandma was getting glasses of water and soda for all of the police officers.

"Hey you guys, you want to get to the beach house? It's probably 3 in the morning by now." Robbie said.

"Yeah," we all nodded.

"Are we good to go?" Andre asked the police officer.

"Sure, but we need a number to contact you at in case of emergency." Officer Jim said.

"K," Andre scribbled down all of our numbers, and we were off.

I sat with Jade in the backseat, and when no one was looking I lifted her shirt up just the slightest bit. She had bruises all over her stomach and hips. I ran my fingers over them so lightly, but she still flinched and looked up at me and shook her head. I stopped.

"So, I assume we will all be enjoying our vacation. So far, Jade's been kidnapped twice; I say we call in the world record people," Andre teased.

We pulled up our driveway and entered the empty house. Everybody dragged themselves into their rooms. Tori and Andre now slept in the creepers room, to have a little more privacy. Me and Jade got in our room, and I flopped on the bed.

"Tired?" She asked, squirming out of her pants.

"Yeah."

She took her shirt off and the bruises were exposed. She looked at me, and I walked over to her. I kissed her forehead.

"How'd this happen?" I asked.

"My mom took me to this place where a bunch of creepy men were, and they, uh, took me into a bedroom, and, well, raped me," She muttered.

"Someone raped you!"

"Yes!" She screamed, tears forming in her eyes. I hugged her as she started sobbing.

"Shhh…baby it's gonna be okay," I said, stroking her hair. Someone had raped Jade. I was gonna kill whoever did. First thing tomorrow, I'm going to report to the police, and maybe Jade knows the general direction of where she came from. She stopped crying, and sniffled a few times.

"I'm going to take a shower," she said. I nodded. She went into the large bathroom attached to our room and shut the door. I sighed, and stripped to my boxers. I sat up in bed, texting Andre who also couldn't sleep.

_From: Andre_

_She got raped! WTF! Dude, I think it's best if we get outta here!_

_From: Beck_

_No. There are no more troubles, and I'm going to make sure she enjoys herself before she has to return to her scumbag of a dad._

_From: Andre_

_Well, if something happens to her, don't say I didn't warn you. Well, the sleepies are kicking in. Bye._

I threw my phone down. I heard glass being shattered. I looked up. Everything seemed to be fine.

"BECK?" I heard Jade scream. I hopped up and rushed into the bathroom. I ran to the shower where the water was still going and shut it off. Jade was curled up in the corner with her hands around her legs.

"Jade, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Someone broke in. They walked around the bathroom, and when the opened the shower curtain, I screamed for you and they ran off." She said.

I looked behind me, and sure enough, there was a broken window.

"Come here," I said, reaching out my arms. She crawled to me and I carried her. On the way out, I noticed the mirror had writing on it with Jades lipstick.

_**I hope you enjoyed your rape, sweetheart. Now, release your mother from prison. It'll be best for both of us. **_

My eyes went big and I rushed Jade into the bedroom before she saw it.

**Jades POV**

"Wait here," he said, putting me down and going back in the bathroom.

"Hello, this is Beck Oliver…yes I'm the one who reported that…no….but we have a break in, in someone wrote a threat on the mirror…thank you," I heard him say from the bathroom. Threat on the mirror? I would have to see that.

Beck walked out with a few towels, and came and wrapped them around me.

"I have to pee," I said, wanting to see the threat on the mirror.

"Uh, no! There's broken glass everywhere, go use another one, I don't want you cutting your foot." He said, really fast.

I sighed and pulled on a robe before I walked to Cat's room.

"Who's there?" She called.

"It's Jade."

"Oh, hi Jade!" She said, flicking on the lights. She was completely naked, and Robbie was nowhere in sight.

"Uh hey. So, I need to talk to you."

"Sure!"

"So, when my mom took me, she took me to this mansion where these men lived. The men, they uh, raped me," I said the last part quieter.

"Oh Jadey!" Cay squealed, hugging me. We stayed hugging for a while.

"Hey Cat, I'm done with the- oh! Jade!" Robbie said, coming out of the bathroom. He was naked, and it was not a pretty sight. He rushed back in the bathroom.

"Teehee," Cat giggled.

"Uh, I think I'm going to go, now that I'm scarred for life," I said, walking out of the room.

"If you need anything I'm here!" Cat screamed.

I walked back up to my room, and opened the door.

"Hey babe, what took you so long?" Beck asked from the bed.

"I was seeing Robbie naked," I muttered, and got a confused look from Beck. "I went to Cat's bathroom and Robbie was naked when I walked in," I lied, but it wasn't a complete lie, I just didn't use the bathroom.

"Oh okay."

I took my robe off and put on a pair of old gym shorts and one of Beck's t-shirts. I snuggled up next to him and fell asleep. I hope tomorrow would be better.

**So, did you like? Sorry I was a little slow on the update, but it's done now! :D I'm going to write fluffy Bademance when the stories over, so in like two chapters. Well, R&R please! I wanna try to get to 75-80 reviews! The more reviews, the sooner I update! **

**JadePlusBeck- Ah I get it. Whoops (; but that evil word will never be mentioned. EVER.**

**IluvBade- Well thanks! I'll try to drag the story out as long as possible!**

**Jogianut123- could it be…BADE maybe :D ha**

**Canon24- will do, will do **

**Margot is me- I guess I am pretty evil (; just keeping ya hooked!**

**Badeobsesser- I hate…that word…too! Ha-ha, I like how we're making a big deal out of saying that word!**

**Thanks for your reviews, and remember to R&R for me! Thanks!**

**~Sarah (:**


	9. Chapter 9

Jade's POV

I stirred and woke up. I glanced at the clock. 5 in the morning. Beck was still asleep. I stepped out of bed and slipped on my slippers before going into the bathroom. I shut the door and turned on the light. There on big letters scrawled with my lipstick was the threat Beck was talking about. I shuddered remembering those creepy men. I looked down at the sink under the mirror and noticed a piece of paper. I picked it up. It was a letter. It was dated for 3 days ago, or the first day we came.

_James,_

_We found the girl Shellie was talking about. She is hot (; But she has 5 other friends, 2 guys, 2 girls, and a wimp of a guy. We will try to get her alone. We plan on getting her (and maybe her two girlfriends) on the beach alone, and then having our fun, and then we'll take them to you. But yes, Shellie is defiantly right, her daughter is vveerrryy sexy. But one other thing; the daughter, Jade, has a boyfriend, Beck. He's the one with the long dark hair and tan skin. He seems protective of her, so be aware. WE won't fail you. No worries._

_From, Stephen, Robert, and Cade._

I choked on the last names. Stephen was part of this? On the bottom of the letter, there was a picture of me that one day naked on the bed with Beck. Creeps. I flipped the paper over and there was an address. This must have fallen out of someone's pocket!

"Jade?" I heard Beck call.

"I'm in the bathroom!"

"Oh. Jade, I'm so sorry, I just didn't want to scare you," he said, opening the door.

"It's okay Beck! But look what I found on the sink!" I said, giving him the note. He read it and frowned when he saw the picture.

"Flip it over."

He flipped it over, and saw the address.

"Jade! This is amazing! We can turn this into the police and they can find the guys!" He said, giving me a hug.

"Yes. Now let's go back to sleep. We've gotten like 3 hours of sleep tonight." I yawned.

"No! We have to get this to them now!" Beck said, pulling his jeans on and throwing a shirt on.

"Beeecck," I whined.

"Jaaaddee," He mocked. He was pulling on socks now.

"Stop that. C'mon. It can wait till tomorrow!" I pouted, trying to drag him into bed.

"No it can't! I won't be able to sleep anyway. I'll be back when you wake up. Just go to sleep. I'll bring Andre, so if you want you can go into Tori's room and sleep with her if you're scared of being alone," Beck said, attempting to walk out the door.

"Noooo," I whined, and grabbed his leg and hung on.

"Jade! What's wrong! You've never been like this before! You're acting like a four year old." He exclaimed, trying to wiggle me off of him.

"I'm scared," I whispered.

"You're what?" He said, leaning down.

"I'm scared," I whispered even quieter.

"What?"

"I'm scared!" I screamed, and hid my face in my knees.

"Jade. It's okay to be scared. Especially after all you've been through. Why don't you come with me to the police?" He asked.

"Because I'm tired!" I said exasperated, falling back on the floor to prove my point.

He chuckled. "Sleep in the car, let's go," he said, picking me up and carrying me to Andre's room.

I cracked the door open to reveal a sleeping Tori and Andre. He set me down and a lied down on the floor.

"Hey man," Beck said, waking up Andre.

"Uh, yeah?" Andre said, stirring awake.

"Me and Jade are going down to the police station. Someone broke in last night when Jade was taking a shower and an addressed letter fell out of somebody's pocket. Look," Beck said, giving Andre the letter. Andre sat up and turned on the lamp.

"Stephen, Cade, and Robert? The creepy dudes? Oh damn. Oh, and what's this?" Andre said, practically drooling over the picture of me at the bottom. Beck snatched the letter from him.

"And, there's an address on the back. You come?" Beck said.

"Yeah sure. What about Tori, Cat, and Robbie?" Andre asked.

"I left a note saying where we went."

"I mean, wouldn't they want to come?"

"Do you think they want to be woken up?"

"I know Tori would. Jade, she really wants for you to like her. Cat wouldn't mind, I'm sure, and Robbie wouldn't want to be left alone." Andre said.

"Okay," Beck said.

Andre turned to Tori and shook her.

"W-What?" Tori said, her eyes fluttering open.

"Get dressed, we have to go to the police station," Andre said.

"Mmkay..." she said, rolling over. Beck came and picked me back up. We walked down to Cat and Robbie's room. After they were awake, we all hopped in the car and drove down to the police station hoping for the best.

**Well, I know it was short, but I asked for at LEAST 75 reviews, and I got 74, so I updated a short chapter cuz I love y'all: D**

**No replies to reviews, I gotta run! Please R&R! I want 85 reviews for a long chapter!**

**~Sarah (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Beck's POV**

I sped down the highway as fast as the car would go with 6 teenagers in it. There were a few other cars, so we got a few honks and fingers, but other than that, we were good. I parked the car in the police station and we ran in. Officer Jim was sitting there reading a newspaper with a coffee in his hand. He looked up at us.

"Back so soon kids?" He chuckled.

"Shut up," sleepy Jade muttered. Officer Jim frowned.

"Sorry, she's not a morning person, but this is serious. About an hour after we got home this morning, Jade was taking a shower when somebody broke in the bathroom window. On the window, they wrote this with her lipstick," I said, showing him a picture I had taken with my phone. I also pulled out the letter, "and we found this on the sink. It must have fallen out of somebody's pocket. But, Stephen, Cade, and Robert are the creeps arrested for attempted rape on Jade."

Officer Jim read the letter, and squirmed uncomfortably, probably when he saw the naked picture of Jade at the bottom. I really should've ripped that off. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed a walkie talkie.

"Everybody on shift, come to station 43, we have a code 827 and need everyone's help, let's go let's go!" He shouted into the walkie talkie.

"Okay, kids. We're going to investigate this address shown on the letter, you gonna follow behind my car?" He asked. We nodded, and ran back out to the car. A series of 7 or 8 police cars pulled up, and Officer Jim led us to the house. I held Jade's hand while I drove, and she ave me a small smile and look out the window. We pulled up to a house with gates surrounding it, and I looked at Jade. Her face was mixed with horror and fear.

"You okay?" I asked, as we pulled in behinf Officer Jim.

She nodded slowly. "This is where my mom took me, and they…raped me." She whispered. I kissed her hand and hopped out of the car. A bunch of police officers were huddled around the house.

"This is the police! Open up!" Officer Jim pounded on the door. I held onto Jade and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey! They're getting away!" Tori shouted suddenly, and we looked to see a bunch of Silhouetted men running out the back of the house. Half of the police, excluding Officer Jim, hopped in their cars and cut off the men. The men ran backwards to the house and were met by the other half of the police. They raised their arms in surrender, and the police handcuffed them and took them o stand in front of us.

"Do you recognize any of these men?" Officer Jim asked. Jade nodded.

"All of them, but someone's missing. There were 8 men that raped me, and there's only 7 here," Jade said.

The police looked around. "Which one of you is James?" Officer Jim called to the group of handcuffed men and pointed to the letter addressed to James. None of the men spoke up, until Officer Jim pulled out his gun.

"None of us are James. When we tried to escape, James ran to the top floor of the house. He's going to burn the house down with him and all of our other captured girls in it!" A small scrawny one said. The others glared at him. Officer Jim's eyes went wide and he grabbed his radio.

"Get the fire department down to 9348 Seashell drive! Now!" He yelled.

"Let's go!" He shouted, and all of the police except for the ones that were guarding the handcuffed prisoners ran inside. One of the soon to be prisoners looked at Jade.

"I liked you. Didn't even put up a fight like the rest of them," he smiled. The police officer slapped him and I looked at a teary Jade.

"You didn't put up a fight?" I whispered in her ears.

"No, I'm sorry," she whispered back, turning to cry in my shoulder.

"Why not?" I asked, and I couldn't help but be offended. It wasn't like Jade to not put up a fight.

"Because there were 8 of them and I didn't stand a chance."

I was about to say something else, but I was interrupted by a crackle of flames and a fire started to spit up on the top floor.

"Goodbye!" A voice called, and a man appeared in the top floor window and I watched as he burned down, screaming in the fire. Cat and Tori were crying and looking into Andre and Robbie's shoulder. Andre and Robbie had horrifies faces on. Officer Jim and his police man ran out carrying about 6 sobbing girls dressed in nothing but their undergarments. He set them down on the grass. A fire truck wailed as it pulled into the driveway and water started squirting out of the hoses.

The fire chief came up to Officer Jim, "Is there anyone else in there?"

"About 3 more girls, probably still alive on the first floor, and one dead man on the second," Officer Jim said.

"Go! Go!" The fire chief called, and firemen in full uniform ran towards the house. The fire started going down, and the firemen came out a few minutes later with 2 sobbing girls and one severely burned one that wasn't moving.

A ambulance pulled up shortly after, and Jade gasped at the burned girl.

"Alisha," She cried, trying to get closer, but a fireman grabbed her and gave her back to me.

Alisha. Where had I heard Jade say that name! Alisha West! Her cousin that had gone missing 3 years ago! Jade was sobbing into my chest and I stroked her hair.

The fire was put out, and the firemen left. The ambulance had already gone off to the hospital, and remaining paramedics were treating the other girls for their minor injuries.

Officer Jim came up to me. "You, my friend, may have just solved the biggest unsolved crime of the century. Many local girls were going missing around here, and we couldn't find were they were. We just found them all."

"Is Alisha going to be okay," Jade…whimpered? Jade and whimpered are usually never used in the same sentence.

"Alisha West? The girl who was carried off? I don't know. She was unconscious when they found her but she still had a pulse and was breathing. She's going to be in critical condition," Officer Jim answered truthfully. One of the girls, who looked like a playboy bunny by the way she was dressed, came up to Jade.

"Thank you, girl. I'm Ashley. I was in the room when they…raped you for the first time. They had just finished with me, and you had the weirdest reaction. You didn't fight, moan, cry, or anything to them. I knew you were special and I knew because of you we were going to get out," She smiled and gave Jade a hug to which she reluctantly responded too. Cat came over, and although she was teary and had mascara stains, she joined the hug, so I piled on, and so did Tori, Andre, and Robbie. The other girls from the house joined, and we all had a fantastic group hug.

"Everyone get off!" Jade shrieked from the center of the hug. I laughed. Jade was back. She walked over to me and pulled me down to her. She attached her mouth to mine, and gave me a passionate kiss. Her tongue battled with mine, but she won, and I let her explore my mouth. I pulled away gasping for air and pulled her in for a hug. I stroked her hair and looked at Ashley, who was smiling. Tori and Andre were hugging, and Cat and Robbie were close together with their foreheads touching. I felt Jade's hot breath at my ear.

"I love you." She whispered. I smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you too."

**So, that's the end of the main story, but I'm doing an epilogue with Bade fluff and maybe about Jade's cousin Alisha. R&R and lemme know what you think! You guys are amazing! Let's get to 100 reveiws! **

**~Sarah (: I love you all! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Jades POV**

We got a police escort home from the mansion. I cuddled in Beck's arms as Andre drove us home. It was about 8 o'clock in the morning, but it was pouring rain. The weather was supposed to be like this all day. Despite the weather, everyone was in a good mood knowing we could all enjoy the rest of our vacation. We were going to check in on my grandma because my mom was no longer able to live with her. My second cousin Lucy had just graduated college and needed a place to stay, so she was moving in with my grandma in a few days. Beck promised me we could visit Alisha in the hospital too. I missed Alisha, and she looked so… burned and dead. I hope she's okay.

"Welcome to Florida," Andre muttered as a big boom of thunder shook our car. We pulled into the driveway and ran inside. When we got in, we were soaking wet and cold. Beck flicked on a light, and we took a good look at each other's faces. We weren't the hottest things right now. We all had soot smeared all over our faces and tear stains. The girls had mascara lines, and we were all soaking wet.

"Well, how 'bout this. We go shower off, get ready, and then go visit Jade's grandma and cousin." Beck said. We nodded, knowing we looked like shit.

I grabbed Beck's hand and we walked up to our room. I went in and shimmied out of my wet jeans and t-shirt that stuck to my body. I glanced over at Beck who was giving me a worried look.

"What?" I asked.

"You look awful," he commented. I rolled my eyes.

"How could you say that when I'm standing naked in front of you?" I teased. HE grinned and walked to me. He put his hands gently around my waist.

"You have bruises everywhere," he said, looking down at my body. I squirmed uncomfortably. I had bruises all over my hips, hickeys all over my neck, and scratches on my back. I would have felt better if Beck had caused the marks, but he didn't.

"T-they don't hurt."

"That's good." He said, frowning. I sighed.

"Beck, why are you upset?" I asked.

"I'm not upset," he said in a false happy voice.

"Tell me," I ordered, pressing my lips to his. I pulled back and he sighed.

"It just sickens me what those guys did to you. To think they touched you here," he said, running a hand across my bruised and swollen breasts. "And to think that they hurt you and raped you makes me upset. I feel like I should've been there to protect you. I'm a terrible boyfriend!" He exclaimed, looking at the ground.

I wrapped my arms around his neck reassuringly.

"Beck, it was MY choice to go with my mom and save Tori's ass. There's nothing you could have done. You're the world's greatest boyfriend!" I said, pressing my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug when I pulled away. The hug was nice, but it felt dirty. I had soot, dirt, and sweat everywhere on my body. I wiggled out of his arms.

"I feel gross." I said.

"You look gross," he teased. I slapped him.

"I'm taking a shower! I called, walking into the bathroom. I opened the door and stopped in my tracks. The mirror warning was still there and there was glass on the floor. I turned around.

"I'll go take a shower in Cat's room," I smiled. I walked to the door, but was stopped when two arms wrapped around my waist.

"Beck, seriously. I'm gross. I need to take a shower!" I giggled.

"Me too. How 'bout we take one together?" He whispered seductively in my ear. I smiled. We hadn't taken a shower together since my last birthday and that resulted in, well, sex. I ran over to wrap a towel around myself and grabbed Beck's hand. We met Tori in the hallway.

"Woah Jade. Where are y'all going with her wrapped in a towel?" Tori asked, wringing out her wet hair. She had obviously already taken a shower, and I heard Andre's humming from the bathroom.

"To a stripper club. Seriously, Vega! Where else would I be going when I'm dirty and wrapped in a towel? I'm going to shower!" I screamed.

"Together?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes. See, me and Beck are this cool thing called a couple. Yeah, and these "couples", they kiss, they love, they have sex and take showers together!"

She rolled her eyes. "Jade, you just got raped yesterday. I don't think it's best if you guys have sex right away!" She said, showing true concern. I stiffened my jaw.

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions," I said, and continued to Cat's room with Beck. I heard her sigh and walk to her room.

"Jade, she was just trying to be nice," Beck said.

"I don't care." He sighed and I knocked on the door to Cat's room.

"Come in!" Cat squeaked. I opened the door and she was showered and sitting on her bed fully dressed.

"Can me and Beck shower in here? There's glass all over the floor in our bathroom," I said.

"Yeah! Robbie's almost done. Do you want us to leave so you guys can…?" Cat looked at me. I nodded and she giggled. She skipped over to the bathroom door and walked in.

"Robbie! Hurry up!" she squeaked.

"I'm done," I heard Robbie say, and he walked out with a towel around his waist.

"Uh, hey…" he said when he saw me in a towel with Beck beside me. I rolled my eyes and dragged Beck into the bathroom. I shut the door and then dropped out of my towel. I wrapped my arms around Beck's neck and kissed him deeply. He kissed back with just as much passion and I stuck my hand up his shirt, stroking his abs. I pulled his shirt over his head, only breaking the kiss for a second. He leaned over and turned the water to the shower on to get warm. I rested my hands on his belt and he settled his on my ass. I tugged on his belt, wanting it and his pants off. He moved his hands and began fumbling with his belt. He pulled his pants and boxers down, and pulled me into the shower with him. HE grinned, and I shut the shower curtain.

**Uh, yeah. This story is sort of still rated T. I had this whole sex scene…and then when I was about to upload it, I remembered that this is T. Do y'all want this to be M for the last few chapters? If you do, I'll replace this one with the completed chapter that includes the shower scene (; Let me know! R&R PLEASE! 2 more until 100 reviews! Let's get there! :D**

**Love you guys so much! Next chapter is when they visit Jade's cousin, Alisha. It's not going to be intense, cuz this is just a happy epilogue (; Lots of fluff to come! Remember to say if you want it T or M in your reviews! Thanks!**

**~Sarah (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: Well, the story is now M rated, so here's the shower scene ya dirty birds (; haha, well, yeah! Sorry about the shortness, I'm super busy, please understand! I promise I'll update soon with a better chapter! Much love to you guys!)**

**Jade's POV**

His hands skimmed all over my body, running up and down my sides. Our lips were attached, and our tongues fighting for dominance. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and the kiss deeper. I felt the warm mist of the shower further enhance my sexual sensations. I tugged at his hair, and he lifted me up and pressed me against the shower wall. It made a thudding noise.

"Will you guys at least try to shut up in there!" We heard Robbie call. I ignored him and continued to pull Beck closer. He moved his lips down to my neck, sucking on it, surely leaving a mark.

"Mmm…Beck," I moaned.

I felt his tongue trace circles around my nipple, and gently bite. I arched my back in pain and pleasure, and tilted my head back, moaning even more.

"You like that baby, don't you?" He grinned, starting to suck.

I pulled his face back up to mine and kissed him again. I bent my knees, planting kisses along his chest as I went down. I finally got to the place I was looking for. I took his already hard member into my mouth, lightly licking the head. He pulled my hair out of my face as I started bobbing and twisting my head around. I opened my mouth wide and took all of him in my mouth, so he was touching the back of my throat.

"Ooh," He moaned. I bobbed up and down some more, doing what I knew I was good at.

"Jade…I'm Cumming!" He moaned a few seconds later. I grinned and detached my mouth, and closed my eyes as he sprayed my face with his seed. When he was done emptying his load, I licked my face around my mouth, swallowing every last bit. He watched in awe as I cleaned my face, and when I was done, he pulled me back up to him. He pressed me against the wall once more, and spread my legs apart.

He started licking in between my thighs, and I could feel the tingly sensation in between my legs.

"Mhmm, Beck! Stop teasing!"

He continued to lick my inner thighs, but inching more towards my opening. I was almost shaking from all of the teasing, and I was relying on his to keep me up and supported. I felt his mouth start sucking on my clit, and his tongue teasing my entrance. He eventually plunged into the pool between my legs.

"You taste so good," He said, licking his lips. I just moaned in response. I couldn't manage to speak right now.

He pulled back his mouth, and lifted up his arm carefully, so I wouldn't fall. He licked my womanhood one more time before pumping one finger inside of me. I moaned at the sudden contact. His fingers seemed so long! It wasn't long before he added two fingers, and then three. I moaned, seeing what was squirting out of me and on to Beck.

"Beck!" I screamed, as he hit a certain spot inside my body. He grinned and got up, and I walked under the shower head, rinsing off. I was breathing heavily.

"We're not done," he said in a strong deep voice. I looked up at his lust-filled eyes, and couldn't help but grin. I found myself against the wall again, with my legs apart. Beck was rubbing his dick, making himself even longer and harder. I moaned as I felt the tip of him enter me. He slowly filled me up, and slowly backed out (well, at least it seemed slow). Keeping steady hands on my back, he pumped in and out, and in out out.

"Jade, scream my name!" He yelled.

"Beck…ooh. Beck! Harder! Faster! Fuck yeaa," I moaned. I wrapped my legs around his waist, realizing that they still worked. Beck thrusted into me, his balls slapping against my thighs every time.

"Jade, I'm so close," He moaned.

"ME too," I said, right before falling over the edge with him. I felt his warm seed fill me, and I collapsed in his arms. HE kissed me one last time, and helped me under the shower head to rinse off. I held on to him as I stepped over the shower ledge, and wrapped myself in a towel.

"That was awesome," he grinned, and I nodded in agreement. I slipped some clothes on, and we stepped into Cat's room, where Robbie and Cat where having their own fun under the bed sheets. We snuck out the door, not disturbing them, and ran right into Tori.

"Jade! The hospital just called! You should probably go see Alisha!"

**Ha, yeah. Filler much? I know. As I said, I'm so busy with school. I have an essay due Monday, so most of my free time has been spent on that. I promise an update this weekend! Thanks so much!**

**~Sarah (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jades POV**

"Why Tori?" I demanded, looking Tori in the eyes. Tori shook her head.

"No, No! It's good news! Alisha just woke up and she found out that you 'saved' her and she wants to see you!" Tori said.

I sighed in relief. "Okay. Let's go talk to her." I said, grabbing Beck's hand.

He hopped in the driver's seat and we drove off to the local hospital, just us two. We arrived at the medical institute 10 minutes later after a car ride of silence. Most likely Beck was thinking about the sex we just had, and normally I would've done the same, but I was thinking about Alisha. Alisha and I were closer than I was with the rest of my family. We were both dark and pessimistic, and had insanely hot boyfriends. Well, at least she did 3 years ago. It was going to be interesting to see her. I don't think she liked me as much I liked her, but she was going to have to deal with my company no matter if she liked it or not.

I walked in hand in hand with Beck to the front counter.

"Hello you two, can I help you?" The too nice receptionist with the fake smile that seemed out of place for a hospital.

"Alisha West. Wipe that smile off your face. It's a hospital. People die here. That only makes me smile," I scolded. She frowned and looked at her computer.

"Room 231," She muttered, and I turned on my heel and Beck followed. We took the elevator up to the second floor and walked to her room. It was a corner room that had almost no light coming through.

I knocked on the door to her room, and a nurse answered.

"Hello, dear. Are you Jade?" The nurse said. She was old, with wrinkles covering her face like the folds in her nursing scrubs.

"Yes."

She made a waving motion to come in the room, and once we were in she silently stepped out.

"Hey Jay," Alisha said, turning to face us. I gasped. Her usually flawless face was covered hair to chin with pink, blistery burns. She attempted to smile, but I saw her wince in pain.

"Hey Sha-sha," I stuttered, using my childhood nickname for her. Alisha is about 4 years older than me, and when I was little I could never say her name right so I called her Sha-sha, and it just stuck.

"So that's Beck?" She said, raising her eyebrow over to Beck who was standing awkwardly behind me. I grinned and took his hand.

"Yup. Where's Ashton?" I asked, referring to her boyfriend that she had before she got abducted by those horrible rapists. Alisha looked down sadly.

"I haven't seen him since I got abducted, and I called him last night, and he already has a new girlfriend, so I hung up."

I looked at her sympathetically. If I was abducted, and Beck ditched me…boy would he be in for it.

"What?" Alisha suddenly snapped. I looked up. She was glaring at Beck who had an astonished look on his face. I glanced back and forth at them confusedly.

"Wait, what?" I said.

"Your boyfriend is giving me looks!" She screamed.

Beck started violently shaking his head.

"No! I swear that's not it! It's just that, if I lost Jade, I don't think I would be able to move on. I mean, I would be searching every night and day! I don't get how your boyfriend could do that to you!" Beck said. I smiled, and Alisha blushed.

"Well, I guess we weren't in love like you and Jade are." Now it was me and Beck's turn to blush.

"Jay?" Alisha said, looking more serious.

"Yeah?"

"What did those men do to you? I heard you got taken too."

I gulped and looked at my feet. "They…raped me." I whispered. Alisha nodded and leaned over to hug me.

"Same here, 162 times in 3 years." she squeaked. I gasped. She was raped 162 times! Beck stirred uncomfortably from the other corner of the room. Alisha wiped a tear from her eye and looked up.

"But all is done, and it all turned out okay. Let's talk about something happier. Beck?" She called. My eyes snapped up to see Beck looking at us.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"How many times have you tapped this chick," Alisha laughed, poking my stomach. Normally, I would've slapped her or something, but she still looked too breakable, so I laughed and nodded. Beck squirmed.

"Well?" Alisha demanded.

"Uh…"

"Please don't tell me you two haven't had sex yet. I mean you both are hotter than the average person."

"Hardly. It's more like too many times to count," I muttered. Alisha smiled.

"Well baby cuz, you are a success after all," Alisha beamed. I rolled my eyes. I'm always a success.

"She is," Beck grinned. I felt emotion come over me.

I am a success! I truly am. I saved my cousin and a dozen other girls from being raped for the rest of their lives. I have great friends, and amazing boyfriend, and a future ahead of me. I escaped some of the most wanted convicts trap (is it cheating if one of them was my mother?). But Beck helped me. If he wouldn't have called the police and picked up on the clues, this never would've worked. I am Jade, and he is Beck, and we are practically unstoppable together. Deal with it.

**That's the end! THE TRUE END! Thanks to all my reviewers, but I would like to give a special thanks to Gymgurl26, BadeObsesser, Jeremy Shane, Anja, LizGilliesFanForever, iluvbade, jadeplusbeck, kikudog6, ** **Draco-Malfoy-Is-Zebratastical, Spongeboblover101, TheGracie, Margot is Me, Yogabbagabba18, and Jogianut123 for your continuing support! I love you guys so much! If you liked this story, you might also like my other story, "Mine"! Check it out! Thanks so muchhh!**

**~Sarah (:**


End file.
